Crud
Crud is the main antagonist of the The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, Cleanliness is Next to Impossible. He is a giant green slime monster and is voiced by Jim Cummings who also voices Pooh and Tigger and also voiced another Winnie The Pooh villain, Nasty Jack. Background Crud is an evil slime monster living under Christopher Robin's bed, presumably created from all the dirt and grime from Christopher Robin not cleaning his room or vacuuming under the bed. He wants to rule the whole world by making it dirty and wants to use Christopher Robin to do this because he believes that without him putting his belongings under the bed, Crud's kingdom would not have been possible. He has a sidekick named Smudge who is always sneezing and praising Crud with names like "the master of mud" and "the surveyor of slime." He also has crayon soldiers and used them to kidnap Christopher Robin's friends. He even uses some of Christopher's toys as his slaves. Despite being a Winnie the Pooh character, Crud is dark and malevolent. He intends to make the world more dirty by spreading his dirt and grime everywhere with his reverse vacuum, and loses his temper if anyone talks about cleaning and washing, even claiming that he hates the words "clean" and "washed up," as he hates being cleaned up. With his messy slimy exterior and his reverse vacuum cleaner, he plans Christopher Robin to help him make the world dirty. Appearances ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' When Christopher Robin, Tigger Pooh and Piglet throw things under the bed, Crud was able to transform it into a world and kingdom of its own. Pooh and Piglet go through first and are captured and imprisoned by Christopher Robin's crayons, turned into Crud's guards. Later Crud's minion, Smudge, leads Christopher Robin and Tigger to Crud, who tells Christopher Robin that his kingdom was created because of him throwing things under the bed. When Christopher says he should clean up under the bed, Crud becomes enraged. He forces Christopher Robin's toys to pour slime into his "un-vacuum," a reverse vacuum cleaner designed to spread dirt and grime all over the world. Crud tells Christopher Robin to help him with this, under a threat to presumably kill his friends, but he refuses, so Crud has him imprisoned. However, he and the others escape before Crud confronts them again. Christopher exposes Crud to a bar of soap, weakening him, and then the toys modify the reverse vacuum into an actual vacuum cleaner. Together, they and Tigger suck Crud and Smudge into the vacuum, thus "cleaning them up" and erasing them from under the bed. To prevent the creation of another monster like Crud, Christopher Robin promises his mother to always clean his room afterwards. Trivia *Out of all the Winnie the Pooh villains, Crud is the most evil, since he had bigger plans than anyone else. *He bears a striking resemblance to Slimer from the Ghostbusters franchise. *Crud also resembles Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas. *His voice sounds like Dr. Robotnik from the SatAM version of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Crud is similar to the Horned King from The Black Cauldron as they are both evil rulers of dark lands and have their own large armies of soldiers and a dimwitted assistant and they both have the main characters imprisoned. They also technically have the same goal which is to take over the world and they intend to do it by using a certain weapon (the Horned King intends to use Black Cauldron and Crud intends to use his giant un-vacuum). They also have similar fates. They end up getting sucked into the weapon that they intend to use and scream in pain and despair while being so. Gallery Slime coming to life.JPG|Crud introduced as slime Slime morphing into hand.JPG|The Slime forming into a hand Crud please come closer my boy.JPG|Crud "Please, come closer, my Boy" Scared christopher robin.JPG|Crud luring Christopher Robin Slimy arm.JPG|Crud as a slimey hand The slime is alive.JPG|The slime coming to life Crud forming.JPG|Crud taking form Crud rising.JPG|Crud rising Crud yawning.JPG|Crud yawning Crud introduced.JPG|Crud Crud chillin like a villian.JPG|Crud relaxing Crud christopher robin.JPG|Crud "Christopher Robin." Crud everyone down here knows who.JPG|Crud "Everyone down here knows who..." Crud you are.JPG|Crud ".. You are" Crud looking creepy.JPG|Crud looking creepy FOR I AM CRUD THE.JPG|Crud "And I, AM CRUD THE-" Crud smudge.JPG|Crud being interrupted by his henchman, Smudge Crud IM SPEAKING.JPG|Crud "I'm SPEAKING" (talking to Smudge) Crud dumping slime on smudge.JPG|Crud dumping slime onto Smudge Crud laughing.JPG|Crud laughing With out your christopher robin none of this would be possible.JPG|"Without you Christopher Robin, none of this would be possible " Christopher I did this.JPG|Chrisopher Robin "I did this?" Crud why yes.JPG|Crud "Why yes" Crud ITS ALL MADE FROM THE THINGS.JPG|Crud "It's all made from the things..." Crud evil.JPG Crud pointing at christopher.JPG|Crud pointing at Christopher Robin Crud YOU THREW UNDER THE BED.JPG|Crud "YOU threw under the bed" Crud laughing evilily.JPG|Crud laughing evilly Crud maniacal laugh.JPG|Crud laughing hard Crud laughing hard.JPG|Crud continuing laughing Tigger talking about crud.JPG|Tigger talking about Crud Tigger talking to christopher.JPG|Tigger talking to Christopher Robin about Crud Christopher mom was sure right about cleaning up down here.JPG|Christopher Robin "Mom was sure right about me cleaning up around here" Crud CLEAN UP.JPG|Crud "CLEAN UP?" Big trouble.JPG|Crud angered Did you say clean up.JPG|Crud "Did you say... Clean up?!" Crud NOBODY WILL CLEAN UP DOWN HERE.JPG|Crud "NO ONE WILL CLEAN UP ROUND HERE!" Crud yelling SMUDGE.JPG|Crud (yelling) "SMUDGE!" Evil slime.JPG Crud evil laughter.JPG|Crud evil laughter Crud evil laughter2.JPG|Crud evil laugh Crud it works in reverse once it is filled.JPG|"This Christopher Robin is my un-vaccum, It works in reverse, once it is filled" Crud i am going to spread.JPG|Crud "I am going to spread-" MY DIRT AND GRIME EVERYWHERE.JPG|"MY DIRT AND GRIME, EVERYWHERE" TODAY YOUR BEDROOM.JPG|"TODAY YOUR BEDROOM" TOMORROW THE WORLD.JPG|"TOMORROW, THE WORLD" Crud watching tigger being carried away.JPG|Crud watching Tigger being taken away Christopher TIGGER TIGGER.JPG|Christopher Robin "Tigger! TIGGER!" Alright crud what did you do to tigger.JPG|Christopher "Alright, Crud. What did you do to Tigger?!" Crud Tigger and Pooh.JPG|Crud "Tigger, Pooh?" Christopher AND POOH AND PIGLET.JPG|Christopher "And Pooh. And Piglet." Crud Oh theyre safe.JPG|Crud "Oh, they're safe..." Crud For NOW.JPG|Crud "...For now" Crud wagging his finger.JPG|Crud wagging his finger Crud But there will be no CLEAN UP.JPG|"But there will be no CLEAN UP" Crud Infact YOURE GONNA HELP ME MAKE IT MORE DIRTY.JPG|"In fact, YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME MAKE IT MORE DIRTY" Christopher and crud.JPG|Christopher Robin wiping off the slime from his shirt Crud OR YOULL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN.JPG|Crud "OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN!" Crud laughing again.JPG|Crud laughing again Crud being evil.JPG|Crud laughing Crud frame.JPG|Crud looking evil Crud shutters.JPG|Crud shuddering Crud NASTY NASTY.JPG|Crud "NASTY. NASTY." Crud GUARDS TAKE HIM AWAY.JPG|Crud "GUARDS. TAKE HIM AWAY." Crudge getting the heeby jeebies.JPG|Crud shuddering again Crud I HATE THAT WORD TOO.JPG|Crud "I hate that word too." (washed up) Crud HELLO AGAIN.JPG|Crud "HELLO AGAIN" Trapped by crud.JPG|Trapped by Crud Crud sinister laugh.JPG|Crud sinister laugh Christopher robin standing up to crud.JPG|Christopher Robin standing up to Crud Christopher I will never join you crud.JPG|Christopher telling Crud that he will never join him Crud CLEAN CLEAAAAAN.JPG|Crud (anger rising) "Clean? CLEAN?!" Crud CLEAAAAAANNNN.JPG|Crud (in rage) "CLEAAAAN?!" Christopher robin is cruds clutches.JPG|Christopher Robin in Crud's clutches Cruds weakness.JPG|Crud's weakness, soap Crud NO KEEP IT AWAY.JPG|Crud "NO, KEEP IT AWAY!" Crud KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEEEE.JPG|Crud "KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Crud being sucked into the vac.JPG|Crud being sucked into the vacuum and struggling to get away Crud being defeated.JPG|Crud calling out for Smudge before being sucked into the vacuum Crud sucked into the vac.JPG|Crud defeated Category:Monsters Category:Game Changer Category:Slaver Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Creation Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Polluters Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains